The Omnitrix and Zeromatrix, Tennyson's life on the road
by a dark hero
Summary: I DON'T OWN BEN TEN this fanfic is not tied to the zeromatrix fanfic A long lost relative is brought back to the Tennyson family but he was rise by Vilgax for last five years and has a trouble past. beta wanted
1. lost brother

I don't own Ben ten only my oc

Max and his 11 year old grandchildren are in the rustbucket driving in a desert when spotted a black glow in the distance, so they went to where they saw the glow and found a crater and a see person inside they rush over to the unconscious person Max realize who it is.

"He might be around the same age as me and Ben." Gwen pounder.

"That and the odd watch he's wearing, it looks like the Omnitrix?" Ben question.

"Lets get him in the RV." Max spoke.

"Good idea." Ben replied.

Once inside the Rustbucket, Max starts to think how is this possible for, Owen, who is his grandson and also Ben's cousin and Gwen's little brother to still be alive and then the unconscious being slowly started to wake up and look around and he sees three strangers and runs into a corner in fear with his hand above his watch.

"It's alright you're among friends, so can you please tell us your name?" Gwen asked.

"It's O...Owen" Owen said.

"Poor kid is scare why don't you two try to get him to relax." Max said as he move to the driver seat.

"Hey you have any parents or someone we can call?" Ben asked.

"Afraid not." came Owen replied.

"Why?" Gwen asked with concern in her voice.

"I was taken from them when I just a baby, so I was told by my mentor/adoptive father." Owen explained.

"Well you can stay with us until your mentor comes to get you." Gwen said.

"No it alright I don't want to be a burden." Owen said.

"Nonsense now get some rest and Ben and Gwen, can I need to have a word with you.

_'Why do they feel so familiar?'_ thought Owen while Max, Gwen and Ben left the cabin to let Owen get some rest.

"Gwen, Ben that kid is our family member it just he doesn't know or remember who we are to him and I thought we had lost him 10 years ago." said Max.

"What happen to him?" Gwen asked.

"He was taken by an alien for reasons we do not know." Max said who is still confuse on how is his last grandchild alive.

"Whoa so is he my brother or Gwen's?" Ben asked.

"Gwen's, but he's a year younger than both of you." Max stated.

"Wait if he a year younger than us, why doesn't Ben or me remember him?" Gwen asked confused.

"You were too young to remember anything." said Max.

Max then starts up the rv up and drove off to look for a hotel.

"So Gwen what do you think we should trust him?" Ben asked.

"I think we can after all he's part of our family." Gwen replied.

"Did you see how he reacted when he look at us after he woke up, that he went to a corner in fear and I notice that he had his hand over his watch like me when I'm getting ready for a fight." Ben stated.

"I did, do you think his watch is like the Omnitrix?" Gwen question.

"I have some ideas." Ben replied

Then Owen walk out of the cabin.

"Can you drop me off at the nearest bus station please?" Owen asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Because when you find out what I can do, you will start to think of me as a freak." Owen asked.

"Not true, I can never think of my own brother as a freak." Gwen said.

"Brother?" Owen asked confused.

"Yes grandpa knows who you are and it seems you don't remember us." said Gwen as tears start fall.

_'That why they feel so familiar.'_ thought Owen.

"So I'm your brother?" Owen asked still confused.

"Yes and I'm your older sister by a year." Gwen replied.

"And I'm your cousin also older than you by a year." Ben spoke.

"How could I not remember my own brother." cry Gwen.

"It's not your fault Gwen." said Owen.

"Yes it is." cry Gwen.

"Enough Gwen." said Owen with a slight anger in his voice.

Owen then notice the tears in Gwen eyes.

"Look it's not your fault, you were too young to remember me and besides I'm no different and I can't stay because of my powers." Owen said.

"So what." Ben said.

"Yeah Ben and I have powers too." said Gwen.

"Yeah I get mine from this device on my arm that call the Omnitrix that allows me to change into different kinds of aliens and Gwen get hers from magic and what are yours" Ben explained.

"This device on my arm call the Zeromatrix allows me to change into aliens much like your Omnitrix, my mentor got it for me so I can defend myself." Owen explained, "So why are the three of you on the road?"

"Ben and I live with Grandpa Max because of our powers, so we chose to travel and Grandpa homeschool us and our parents let us thinking that it could be good for the both of us, we take down whatever villain that we come across as we travel." Gwen explained.

"So you're traveling superheroes." Owen sum up getting from the two.

Then the rustbucket came to a sudden stop.

"Kids we have trouble." came Max voice.

"Kevin." Ben said with anger.

Then Ben got out of the RV and went into Heatblast and started to fight with Kevin.

"It's butt kicking time." Owen call out.

Owen and Gwen ran out of the Rv when they got out Heatblast was sent flying towards them and Owen grabbed Gwen and got out of the way, Owen then got in the way of Kevin so he can't go after Ben then he slam his hand on his watch and became Diamond Head.

Gwen went to her brother side with her hands glowing pinkish blue and Owen shot a barrage of shards at Kevin and Kevin shot a Diamondhead spike at Owen forehead causing him to stumble back from the hit then Gwen rush over to her brother but Kevin grab her by the neck then Heatblast got back up and charge at Kevin but the Omnitrix time out and Kevin shot a fire blast at him and Ben close his eyes waiting for the attack but it didn't come when he open his eyes and sees that Owen taking the hit for him.

"Are you ok Ben." Owen said over his shoulder.

Ben nods his head "Yeah."

Then Owen notice that Kevin has Gwen by the neck then Owen charge at Kevin and punch him in the face then grab his arm that was holding Gwen and force him to let go of her.

"Ben get Gwen!" yelled Owen

Owen walk over to Kevin with diamond blade at his face when he brought his arm, he was to stop by Grandpa Max grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me." Owen said with venom in his voice.

"No we don't kill living beings." Max said sternly.

"And he can't go on anymore." Ben spoke.

"Owen no need to kill Kevin." Gwen said scare that her little brother would kill just to protect his family.

"He hurt you and Ben, he has to go." Owen said.

"Then that will make you a bad guy do you want people hating you like they do to Kevin." Gwen said.

"No." said Owen.

Then the Zeromatrix timeout.

"Good now let get back to the RV and head for a hotel." Max spoke.

They got in the RV and went to the hotel.

"So you have the same aliens as I do?" Ben question.

"I don't know." Owen said.

They reach the hotel and a purple light appeared in front of them then the light was gone and in it place was Verdona in her human form.


	2. Verdona

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN Ben Ten.

I don't own Ben ten only my oc

They reach the hotel and a purple light appeared in front of them then the light was gone and in it place was Verdona in her human form.

"Verdona what brings you here." Max spoke.

"I came to see the grand kids and I see Gwen got the spark and you found Owen, here I thought you were dead." said Verdona.

"We found him just recently." said Max.

"Ok, I want to talk to the both of you Owen and Gwen." Verdona said.

"Ok." said Gwen and Owen in sync.

"What color are your power aura?" Verdona asked.

"Black." said Owen.

"Pinkish blue." said Gwen.

"For Gwen the color she has is normal but for you Owen even knowing what color is your aura is truly amazing, even you do have the spark like your sister but more weak." Verdona said .

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"Well for our race which is an Anodite, the power aura are pink or blue and you're rare chase because your power aura is black and I think that makes you a even more powerful Anodite then a normal one and I have to take you back to Anodyne to train you and you will become as powerful as me, yet you don't have any Anodite abilities." Verdona explained, "And I assume it that device on your wrist keeping you from gaining your natural abilities."

"You can't take the Zeromatrix off me, I could die my life depends on the Zeromatrix and how long will the training take?" Owen said.

"Hard to say for the two of you maybe 20 or 30 years and don't worry about the Zeromatrix keep you alive and would you rather have your natural powers than have some device." said Verdona.

"You can't just come here and take him away, I just got my brother back!" yelled Gwen scare to lose her little brother.

"Gwen right and how are you going to take off the Zeromatrix and I'm staying with Grandpa." Owen said.

"That not the reason why I want to take you to Anodyne." Verdona said.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"So I can study your black aura and powers to see if it similar to that of a normal Anodite." Verdona stated.

"Can you do that on Earth." Ben spoke.

"No it needs to be on Anodyne, it a more safe than here." Vedona replied.

"I said I'm not going with you!" yelled Owen.

Owen eyes started to glow black while he release a massive energy beam at Verdona using his Anodite powers for the first time then he unleashed a barrage of energy bolts at her and Verdona try to defend herself but Owen was a lot more faster then she is.

"She really got him mad." Gwen said in awe.

When Verdona was down for the count, Owen started to gather all his energy into his right hand when Max realize what attack he was going to use, then he look at Ben and Gwen and they got the massage then Ben went into XLR8 and got Verdona out of the way then Gwen got in front of Owen.

"It not wise to get in my way Gwen." Owen spoke.

"Owen stop, that's our Grandma you're attacking and we don't attack family, you're not yourself the power has control over you, just calm down." Gwen said.

Owen then calm down and stop gathering his energy.

"I just don't want to lose my family." Owen spoke weakly.

"I know how you feel but that still not a reason to attack our Grandma." Gwen said hugging him for a moment.

"Gwen is right Owen." Max spoke.

"Dang kido you're even more powerful than me but that was your real power all that was coming from you and not the Zeromatrix." Verdona spoke.

"Just remove the Zeromatrix, so I can have my actual powers and I know risk and when the Zeromatrix is remove get the heck out of here Grandma." Owen said, "My mentor isn't going to be happy that I stop using the Zeromatrix."

Verdona then remove Owen's Zeromatrix and there was massive impulse from Owen because of a lot of build up energy.

"Now leave." Owen said in cold voice.

"Owen that's no way to talk to Grandma." Gwen scold.

He then flew off into the sky heading to the desert where Max, Ben and Gwen had found him.

"I think I made things worst." Verdona said.

"No it just he needs let out some steam." Max reassured her.

"Well I should go talk to him." Verdona said going after him.

Owen was punching the ground to let out some steam when Verdona appeared.

"What do you want Grandma." Owen spoke finally calming down.

"Just to talk to my grandson." said Verdona.

"Ok speak." Owen replied

"Look I know it hard to get use to your family and since you been taken away from us ten years ago, I forgot the fact that you might want to get to know your family while you still can." said Verdona.

"Your right Grandma and I'm sorry that I attacked you." Owen said.

"It's ok you were trying to stay with your family and I have a surprise for you." Verdona said.

"What is it?" asked Owen.

"First lets head back to hotel because your sister must be worried sick about you." said Verdona as she got a nod from the ten year old boy.

So they went back to the hotel only to see Max waiting for them while Ben and Gwen went to see the room then Max, Verdona and Owen walk into the kids room.

"Ok Grandma what the surprise?" Owen asked.

"I'm staying on Earth to train you and Gwen since you two are a lot like me with your powers." Verdona spoke.

"Great Grandma going to train me to use my powers." spoke Gwen sarcastically.

"Thanks Grandma because without the Zeromatrix now I have my natural powers and Grandpa how many rooms did you rent out and can you put the Zeromatrix somewhere safe, because it just as power as the Omnitrix." said Owen as he hand the Zeromartix to his Grandpa.

"Two." Max replied as he took the Zeromatrix from his grandson.

"So the kids get one room and you and Grandma get the other." said Owen.

"Yes and your Grandma and I are going to our room to catch up and you three can do whatever you want." said Max as he and Verdona left the room.

"Ok Grandpa." said the three Tennyson Kids.

Then the kids started watching movies then Owen notice there are only two beds.

"You two can have both of the beds." Owen spoke up.

"I forgot that there are three of us now." Ben said now remembering that Owen is with them.

"There only two beds, you have to share a bed with me lil bro." Gwen spoke with a small smile that made Owen some what scare of Gwen.

"No thanks Gwen and I'm only 10 a year younger than you and Ben." Owen said.

"We know." Ben said with calm expression.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Gwen asked.

"On the floor." Owen stated.

"No you're not sleeping the floor, you'll end up getting sick." Gwen scold.

"So." was Owen replied.

"So the floor is dirty and cover with germs and your sharing a bed with me and that final." Gwen stated.

"Ok man Gwen, she can get what she wants by just putting out the facts, can I just share with Ben?" Owen question.

"That Gwen for you." Ben joked.

"Not unless you want to be kick by Ben in his sleep." Gwen said.

"Gwen's bed it is, hey Ben can I borrow one of your shirts?" Owen asked.

"No need to." Ben replied.

"Why?" Owen asked confused.

"Grandpa Max and I bought you some new clothes when you and Grandma were at the desert getting things settle between the both of you and their in those bags over there." Gwen said pointing to some bags on a table.

Owen went to the bags that place on the table and he look through the bag then pull the clothes out of the bag and some of the pants were jeans and the other are cargo shorts and some red shirts and some blue with long sleeves and several pair of boxers.

"Did the store have anything black to wear?" Owen asked.

"Sorry I didn't know what you like to wear." Gwen replied.

"It's alright Gwen." Owen spoke.

"Don't worry Gwen and Grandma are going back to the store tomorrow and you can join them if you want." Ben spoke.

"Does grandpa has anything plan for us Ben?" asked Owen.

"Yeah he plan for us to spent the day in the hotel arcade so he can work on getting things out with Uncle Frank and Aunt Natalie "lili" about that we have found their lost son." Ben stated.

"You mean me right?" Owen question.

"Yes, but don't worry about them not liking you and I know they won't hate you." Gwen reassured him.

"What make you say that?" asked Owen.

"They're our parents of course they'll be wanting you back." Gwen said.

"Ok, I hope your right." Owen muttered.

Owen then got a pair of clothes and took a quick shower around an hour later Owen was out of the shower with a new pair of clothes on.

"How does the new clothes feel?" asked Gwen.

"Ok a little hard to get used to non black color clothing but I'll get use to it and I'm going for a walk." Owen said heading for the door.

"If any trouble rush back here or call for back up." said Gwen, "You just got your powers."

"Well do." said Owen as he left the hotel room and the hotel started to walk around the town when he notice a window display of black jackets.

_'These jackets are better then mine then again my jacket is worn out and badly torn and Gwen had me get raid of it, well I should head back to the hotel now.'_ thought Owen.

While he walking back to the hotel Owen saw a fire blast coming toward him, he quickly dodge it and see's kevin.

"What do you want." Owen said with anger.

"Just want to know what is your relation to the Tennysons and how did you change into aliens like Ben." said Kevin.

"If you must know I'm Ben's cousin and Gwen's younger brother by a year and how I change into alien was because I had a device like Ben's watch but I got rig of it so that I can have my natural powers." Owen stated in a calm tone.

"Well that explains why you have the same kind eye color and hair color like, Gwen, and that good enough for me, see you later." said Kevin.

"You're not going to fight me?" Owen question.

"No but there is someone looking for you as well is after Ben by the name of Vilgax, he just wanted me to get info on you and I'll get my payback some other time." said Kevin then he was gone and Owen went back to the hotel when he enter his hotel room he sees Gwen and Ben sleeping.

So Owen sat on the edge of his and Gwen hotel bed and look at a mark on his right arm still not knowing what it stand for.

_'I had this mark since the day I was born and if my Anodite aura is black does that make me the dark sibling and Gwen the light sibling and my mentor Vilgax is looking for me, everything I know is because of him since he train and rise me.'_ thought Owen.

Owen then started to burst into tears and Gwen woke up to the sound of her younger brother crying.

"Owen are you ok?" asked Gwen concern for her brother.

"No, my mentor is looking for me, he'll be really angry with me because I taken off the Zeromatrix and because of my Anodite aura is black, I'm the only Anodite that has black color aura it different from yours and Grandma's aura and no other Anodite has the same color aura like me they all have a color that pink or blue." Owen cry out.

"It going to be ok maybe Grandma can help, but first let's get some sleep." Gwen comforted him.

"Ok." Owen replied

So they went to sleep with Gwen having all the bed and Owen with the foot of the bed since it was his idea how split the bed.


	3. charmcaster

I don't own Ben ten only my oc

**The next day**

The kids woke up and got ready for the day then they went to the hotel lobby to wait for their grandparents.

"So Ben have you ever fought Vilgax before?" asked Owen.

"Yes and he's someone you shouldn't pick a fight with and who told you his name?" Ben question.

"Kevin, he came to talk to me to find out how I have relations to the tennysons." Owen replied.

"What did you tell him?" Gwen asked.

"I told him I'm Ben's cousin and Gwen's younger brother then he told me that he was getting info for Vilgax, who sent him to get info about me." Owen stated.

"We should be more careful now." Gwen said.

"Good idea." said Ben.

Then Max and Verdona show up.

"Hey Grandma can I go with you and Gwen to the clothing store, I want see if I can find a new black jacket." asked Owen.

"Sure kido." Verdona replied.

So Verdona, Gwen and Owen went to the clothing store, while Max and Ben went to the hotel arcade while Ben playing arcade games, Max got his cellphone out and call his son Frank and Frank anwser his phone.

"Hello."

"Son it's me."

"Oh hey Dad is Gwen ok?"

"She alright, she with your Mom right now and Ben here with me and can you let Carl know how Ben is doing?"

"Well do."

"Do you remember your second son, Owen?"

"Yes dad it still hard to accept that I lost my son on the day he was born but Ken was the one that was distraught the most."

"Well Ben, Gwen and I found him and he with your Mom and Gwen as we speak and has powers and so does Gwen, both their power are similar to their grandma, will Owen power aura is black and Gwen is pinkish blue, I don't need to tell you since you know about Ben's and Gwen's powers but I feel that I should tell that Owen has powers as well."

"You found Owen! what is he like and how old is he."

"He's looks like his sister in a twin sort of way, he's 10 about a year younger than Ben and Gwen."

"So he is 10 years old and thank god he's still alive."

"We'll be in Bellwood in a week for our annual visit."

"Ok and I'll let everyone know."

Max then hung up the phone and went to watch Ben.

(with Owen, Gwen and Verdona)

Owen found a black jacket that he like and he put it in the chart.

"Hey Owen why do you always wear long sleave shirts or jacket?" asked Verdona.

Owen then roll up his right arm sleeve showing the mark to his Grandma.

"I should have known your a dark Anodite." Verdona said in awe.

"How is that possible because you're a normal Anodite?" Owen asked.

"Owen a dark Anodite is a another kind of Anodite but it born with a more darker form of energy and is more powerful then a regular one and similar to a normal Anodite and they are born only once in a hundred years a dark Anodite is a protector to their home world and that explain why your Anodite aura is black." Verdona explained, "But I thought it was all legend and fairy tale."

"So I'm going to stay as goodguy?" Owen question.

"Yes kido." Verdona said letting out a small giggle as Owen happily jump around the store.

Then Gwen show up from the dressing room.

"Why so happy Owen?" asked Gwen.

"I'm not going to be turn evil and I'm the same kind of Anodite as you and Grandma but I'm a dark Anodite, the only one that alive." Owen exclaimed.

Then they heard a explosion right outside the store, so Gwen and Owen went to see what going on only to see Carmcaster.

"Whoa who the hot chick." Owen spoke.

"That Carmcaster bro and besides she's one year older than you." said Gwen.

"Ok sis." Owen spoke in a bored tone.

"So who are you?" asked Charmcaster.

"The guy who going to take you down and Gwen and Grandma go get Ben." said Owen.

"Ok and be careful Kido." said Verdona.

Verdona and Gwen went to get Ben, when Carmcaster shot a magic attack at Gwen, Owen had step in the way and use his body to shield her from Carmcaster's attack.

"Owen?" Gwen question.

"Just go get Ben." Owen ordered.

When Gwen and Verdona got inside their hotel, Owen had started to fight Carmcaster then Owen release an energy blast at her but she deflect it then she use the magic spell call Vita (allows the caster to summon numerous rock creatures from the ground) then she command them to attack Owen but he sent out energy bolts at them shattering everyone of them and he sent a massive energy bolt at her and it hit the mark and Charmcaster got right back up.

"I'm after Gwen not you and besides who are you anyway?" Charmcaster asked.

"I'm Owen Tennyson, Gwen's younger brother by a year and Ben's cousin And I'm not letting you near my sister." Owen stated.

"You said you're Gwen little brother by a year and yet you seem more stronger then her?" said Charmcaster.

"I just got these powers so I don't really know how to use them and she more experience than I am with our powers, thought I have use these before in a alien form when I had the Zeromatrix." Owen explained.

Then Owen shot a black energy beam at her but she dodge it and she notice Owen behind her and he knock her out and hand her over to the cops and then Gwen and Ben show up.

"You took care of Charmcaster all by yourself?" Ben question.

"Yeah she was no problem to handle in a fight when her spells has no effect on someone." Owen replied.

"Wow it alway takes Ben, Grandpa and myself to defeat her" said gwen.

"True maybe I'm just more powerful than the both of you and Grandma." said Owen.

"Well I won't say that you were just lucky there after all you just got those powers last night." said Ben.

"Well we should go meet up with Grandpa and Grandma." said Owen.

"Ok." said both Gwen and Ben.

So everyone met back at the hotel lobby.

"Glad you're alright Owen and you guys should go get your things from your hotel room and come to the Rustbucket when you're done." said Max, "We're heading out."

"Ok Grandpa." said the three Tennyson kids at the same time.

So they went to their hotel room and got their things and went to the Rustbucket and Max, Verdona plus their grandkids drove off while on the road Verdona and Gwen sat on the rv floor as Verdona help Gwen gain full control of her powers and energy since Owen seem to have full control of his powers, while Ben and Owen were at the front of the Rv with Max and started to talk to each other to get to know each other on a more personal level.


	4. Revealing Owen past pt 1

The Alien Half-breed

So they went to their hotel room and got their things and went to the Rustbucket and Max, Verdona plus their grandkids drove off while on the road Verdona and Gwen sat on the RV floor as Verdona help Gwen gain full control of her powers and energy since Owen seem to have full control of his powers, while Ben and Owen were at the front of the RV with Max and started to talk to each other to get to know each other on a more personal level.

"What you been doing the last ten years?" asked Ben.

"I had live on a random planet and I had to fight to survive and I had to steal food to feed myself and all that started when I was about five and when broke out of the place that was keeping me trying to make me use my Zeromatrix for evil, it wasn't until I met my mentor whom for the next five years train and rise me like a son." Owen explained.

"That tough and how did you end up on Earth?" Ben asked.

"Our ship was attack and it happen to be in Earth orbit, my mentor Vilgax put me in a escape pod and lunch me out of the ship for my safety." Owen explained.

"What! did you say Vilgax!" yelled Max.

Then Max put the RV on auto-pilot and turn to face his grandsons.

"Yeah." Owen replied a little afraid with might happen.

"Owen the aliens that had you were they robots and did they keep you on a ship?" Max asked.

"Yes Grandpa, they even put the Zeromatrix on me." Owen replied.

"Those robots work for Vilgax and I think he was the alien that took you from us ten years ago." said Max.

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Because of the Zeromatrix." said Max.

"Couldn't you have try to stop him ten years ago from taking Owen." said Ben.

"Well it was one of his robots and I couldn't save him in time, I'm very sorry Owen that I couldn't get to you in time." said Max.

Some tears starts to fall down his face and Gwen notice the same thing with her grandmother.

"It ok Grandpa, you, Grandma and everyone try your best to find me and I don't think it was Vilgax because the robots that took me and the ones that Vilgax controls are completely different." said Owen.

But none of them want to accept that Vilgax saved him.

"I know, but how can you be so forgiving and not turn out like Kevin?" asked Max.

"Simple I didn't let the robots tech me on what I should or not do, I just watch what going on around me and told myself what is right and what is wrong and the things I should do and things I shouldn't do." said Owen.

"You really are Gwen's younger brother because you don't do anything bad or get in trouble just like her." said Ben.  
"At least I never get grounded by my parents all the time." shot back Gwen.

"Well it getting late, we go to sleep and I'll leave the rv on auto-pilot." said Max.

"Where will Owen sleep?" asked Gwen.

"Don't worry Gwen." spoke Owen.

"There a pullout bed under your bunk gwen, Owen can sleep there." said max.

"Ok."

Once everyone is asleep Owen took the driver seat and turn off the auto-pilot and park the RV on the side of the road and got out of the Rustbucket and lay down on the ground and look up at the night sky.

"The only reason why they kidnap me was because I was compatible with the Zeromatrix and now my mentor is after the Omnitrix, what should I do to stop him." said Owen to himself.

Then Owen went back inside and went to bed.


	5. Revealing Owen past pt 2

The Alien Half-breed

**The next day**

Owen woke up to the sound of Ben and Gwen arguing, so he got up and got himself a bowl of cereal and when he was done with his food he walk over to his Grandma, who was in the passenger seat next to grandpa Max.

"Hey Grandma beside control of Gwen and mine powers is there anything else you can teach us?" Owen asked.

"I need to know what you and Gwen can do with your powers first." said Verdona.

"Ok and Grandpa where are we going?" asked Owen.

"Bellwood." was Max only replied

"Ok." Owen replied as heard Ben voice.

"Gwen don't tell me how to use the Omnitrix, if I want to use it for pranks and to have fun then I will." Ben spoke.

"Ben that not for pranks or to play with and you know Grandpa says to use it when you need to like going hero and not for a play toy." Gwen scold.

Ben was about to punch Gwen but Owen had use his powers to stop him and hold him to the wall.

"Ben, you know not to hit girls and Gwen's right that you need use the Omnitrix when needed and not for a play thing when your board and besides you need to spent more time improving your fighting style and improving your skills in your alien forms," Owen stated.

"And what wrong with that." said Ben.

"Simple you have bad defence and your attacks are too simple to block and dodge even with the Omnitrix you still can't be able to beat me when I had the Zeromatrix on my wrist or with my newly accuried powers." Owen explained.

"I know that I can beat you! just wait and see!" Ben yelled.

"Enough Owen, now let Ben go" Verdona spoke.

"Yes Grandma." Owen replied.

Owen then let Ben go and went back to his bed leaving their room open and stare at the ceiling of the RV and then Gwen walk over to him, she notice that he is a little steam then she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you ok Owen?" Gwen asked.

"I'm alright." Owen replied.

"Even thought your my little brother, I see that you're just like me because you always do the things right and do nothing wrong and it make me wonder if that was only thing we have common." said Gwen.

"I think that all I got from you and think god I'm not childish like Ben." Owen spoke.

"Your ten and yet you always act like an adult and never a kid and your always looking at ceiling why?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know and why should I act like a kid being or acting like a kid will get you kill in the life that I live and there was no time for fun and games, just survival and fighting to just to live another day and I know you heard me tell Ben my back story." said Owen.

"I did and again I'm sorry that we didn't find you in time." said Gwen.

"It's alright Gwen like I said before, everyone in the family did their best and I'm not mad at any of them." said Owen.

"So how did you become so powerful with the Zeromatrix and not like Kevin and have similar traits to me?" Gwen asked.

"How do you know how to control your Anodite power when you only them for two days?.

"I had the Zeromatrix longer than Ben had his Omnitrix, one of my alien form is a Anodite and the training that Vilgax robots put me through and what I learn on the streets in a alien planet while I was a stray and I was Vilgax student before I end up on earth and you, Ben and Grandpa Max had found me in that crater and now Grandma trainning me to use my actual powers." said Owen."Because of all that you gain similar personality to mine and learn to obey your elders such as Grandpa and Grandma?" Gwen question.

"That sounds about right and can I ask you why you and Ben always fight or argue?" asked Owen.

"That because we have our differences." said Gwen.

"That reminds me of two friends of mine Beta and Nelia they always fight but get along after." said Owen.

"What happen to them?" Gwen asked.

"They're dead from trying to protect me from a group of robots and they didn't have to do that, I think it was Vilgax robots that killed them." said Owen.

"Owen, they did what's right and stop Vilgax drones from getting you again." said Gwen.

"Ok." was Owen only replied

"Hey Owen did you ever had a girlfriend?" asked Gwen.

"It was Nelia." Owen stated.

Gwen notice the tears in Owen eyes.

"Sorry I brought it up." said Gwen.

"No it's alright and you didn't know Gwen." said Owen.

"Well I'm going to sleep." said Owen.

"Why it's only noon." said Gwen.

"I know, it that I don't like being coop up on long car rides is all." said Owen.

"Ok." Gwen replied.

Then She walk back to Ben and let Owen get some sleep.

"Well I found out then Owen had a friend and a girlfriend." said Gwen.

"Really what happen to them?" Ben asked.

"Dead." Gwen said.

"How?"

"Vilgax."

"I see." said Ben.

"Hey Ben if we didn't found Owen, do you think we might end up finding him either way." said Gwen.

"I know we would." said Ben

"How you kids doing back there." Max call out.

"zzzzzzz."

"Fine Grandpa" said Ben and Gwen.

"Did Owen fell asleep?" asked Verdona.

"Yes and can we pull over so we can strecth our legs please." said Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen but we have get to bellwood on time." said Max.

"Ok Grandpa" said Gwen.

So Gwen read from her spell book while Ben is playing his video games and Owen still sleeping, Max and Verdona are talking when around eight, Max pulls over so everyone can eat and go to bed.


	6. family reunion

The Alien Half-breed

(time skip three days later)

They're still in the RV headng for bellwood which is now 20 minutes away from them.  
So right now Verdona is teaching Owen and Gwen how to feel mana and living beings around them as for Ben he just watching them to see how this ability works.

"I think since they are energy beings they can sense this 'mana' and I think it in everything that lives?" Ben poundered.

"Your right Ben, mana is everywhere even in people, it what give an Anodite their power or fuel their power for some and some Anodites like Gwen and Owen were able to get their power without needing any mana which is impressive of both of you for not using mana to make your power so strong you did through hard work." said Verdona.

"Thanks Grandma." said the two red heads.

"Your welcome kido's." said the older Anodite.

So they went back to the lesson and Owen got the idea of it a lot more faster then his sister did since he has experience due to the Zeromatrix and then his eyes turn black as he began to sense everything outside the RV as it continue to head for Bellwood then he close his eyes and open again and his eyes was back to normal.

"Thanks for the lesson, I already learn the point and how this ability works." said Owen.

"Wow you learn fast." spoke a shock Verdona.

"Thanks for the lesson." said Owen.

"No problem." Verdona replied.

"Don't worry Gwen, you get the hang of it." said Owen.

Then Owen took a seat next to Ben and watch his older sister learn how to use the ability and then he notice that Gwen's Anodite aura is turning completely pink.

"Hey Grandma why is Gwen's aura turning pink?" asked Owen.

"Well Owen as you know how it was pinkish blue." said Verdona.

Owen nodded his head 'yes'.

"Since your aura is black that because you're a dark Anodite so it stays like that, but for regular Anodites when a young anodite has mix color aura is because they are still at a young age or still getting use to their powers and need to learn to control their powers as for Gwen here, the reason why her aura is turning completely pink is because she grow out the mix colored aura as she mature and grow more strong with her powers and for you Owen your aura won't change but as you grow when it comes to learning new abilities will be fast for you to learn like today for example." explained Verdona.

"Ok Grandma I get it now." said Owen.

Around 20 minutes later they have reach Bellwood and Gwen mastered the new ability and they pull up at Gwen house.

"Who house is this?" asked Owen.

"This our house, lil bro." Gwen spoke.

"So this is where you live Gwen." said Owen.

"Owen this is your home too." said Gwen.

"Ok?" Owen said confused.

So they went to the front door and Max knock on the door and Gwen mom Natalie "Lili" answer the door and Gwen quickly hugs her Mom since she has not seen her since the last their last visit.

"Hi aunt Natalie." greeted Ben.

"Hey Ben, Max, Verdona." greeted Natalie.

"Hi." said the two elderly.

"Are you my Mom? and do you have powers too?" Owen asked.

"Yes I'm your mom and no I don't have powers like you and Gwen, neither does your father." said Natalie as she try to hug him but Owen back away afraid that she might hurt him.

"Is something wrong Owen?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not use to people yet." Owen simply replied.

"It ok Owen and Ben your parents are here." said Natalie.

So they went inside the house and Ben sees his parents and he give a hug to his parents and the same for Gwen with her dad and Owen just stay close to his Grandpa.

"Owen go say hi to your parents and your aunt and uncle." Max suggested.

"I don't know what they will think of me, can I stay with you and Grandma?" Owen asked.

"Sorry kido that your parents choice and beside we're only visiting for awhile." said Verdona.

"Ok if you say so." said Owen as he walk up to his mom and dad and look at them.

"So is there anything I should know since I'm staying with you two." said Owen.

"Well son the only thing I can say is that you also have an older brother name Ken and it good that your alive." said Frank.

"Hey where is Ken?" asked Gwen.

"Out and Owen, you can choose to stay with us and attend school or you can stay with your grandparents long with Gwen and Ben, the guest room is yours now." said Natalie.

"I would like to stay with Grandpa and how old is Ken?"asked Owen.

"He's 13 years old." said Frank.

"And you can stay with your grandparents." Natalie spoke.

"Mom, dad this is Owen and he has powers similar to Gwen's." said Ben dragging his parents to meet Owen.

"Good to have you back Owen." said Sandra.

"If you need anything, you can always talk to us or your parents." said Carl.

"Thanks and I didn't alway have these power until I met them." said Owen.

Both Sandra and Carl look at Ben.

"Sorry, I was planing on telling you when we get home" said Ben, "He had power from a watch like mine but thanks to Grandma removing it, he now has powers like Gwen."

Then Ken enter the house.

"I see Ben and Gwen are back from the road trip with Grandpa and I see Grandma Verdona is here to, "wait!" is that Owen!" said Ken.  
"You know who I am?" asked Owen.

"Of course I'm your older brother Ken and I would never forget my younger siblings." said Ken.

"Do you have powers too?" asked Owen.

"No why?"

"Because Owen has powers like me." said Gwen.

"Ok?" Ken replied confused

"So Mom, are you staying on Earth and when did you made it to earth?" Carl asked.

"I'm staying on Earth to train Gwen and Owen and to spent some time with the family and I got back on the night after they found Owen." said Verdona.

"Great and Owen is there anything you like to know?" asked Frank.

"No I'm good." said Owen.

"Is anyone hungry?" Natalie asked.

Her reponse was a loud growl from the three young Tennyson's stomachs, so when she went to prepare dinner.

"So is your Anodite aura like grangma's" said Ken.

"No her is purple and mine is pink." said Gwen.

"Mine is black." said Owen.

"Wow! last time you guys visted Gwen your aura was pinkish blue and Owen it amazing that you have black aura." Ken exclaimed

When Carl, Frank, Max, Verdona, and Sandra began to talk to each other, while Ben, Gwen, Owen and Ken went to the backyard.

"So what did you guys do during your trevels with grandpa?" asked Ken.

"We save people and stop villains and found Owen in a desert." said Ben.

"Whoa and I take it that Owen is a new member of the team?" Ken asked

"Yes he is and do you think Mom and Gad want to keep Owen or have him stay with Grandpa and Grandma" said Gwen.

"They let me pick and I pick to stay with Grandpa and Grandma." said Owen.

"You heard him." said Ken.

Then Ben heard his Mom calling them.

Inside everyone sat at the dinner table and ate their meal.

"At least it better then Grandpa cooking and alien food even though I don't mind it." said Owen.

"You got that right and I still don't get how are you able to eat his cooking."said Gwen.

"I assume sense I'm living with Grandma and Grandpa that I'm going to be home school like Ben and Gwen, so grandma can tech me more about being a dark Anodite and more about my powers which is why Ben and Gwen live with Grandpa because of their powers." said Owen.

"You're correct and how do you know that?" Natalie question.

"Gwen told me everything so I assume." said Owen.

"And besides Owen and I don't take advantage of our powers unlike Ben." said Gwen.

"Well we should be going." Spoke Carl.

"And I assume that Ben would to stay with us during your visit?" Sandra asked.

"Yep, see you guys later." Ben call out as they left.

"Well Verdona and I should be going." Max said as they left.

When Owen finish eating his food, he say goodnight to his family and went to bed.


	7. Revealing Owen past pt 3

The Alien Half-breed

**the next day**

Owen woke up at up six in the morning and then he remember that he had left his bag in the living room down stairs, so he went to the living room and started looking through his bag and he found some of the things his grandparents had gave to him and the clothes that Gwen and Ben bought for him, then he got a pair of clothes went to the restroom for a shower and got ready for the day that his parents had plan, so he end up wearing a nice pair of clothes so he can make a good impression.

So Owen went back downstairs and watch some tv when his dad and his older brother Ken came down.

"Up already and you seem to be ready already, your just like Gwen alway getting up early and wearing nice clothing trying to make a good impression." said Frank.

"Well I am Gwen's little brother, so maybe she was the last one near me and I might have pick up some what of her personality before I was taken ten years ago but I'm ok with it." said Owen.

Then Gwen and Natalie came down.

"Wow, I never thought we have some more things in common then I thought." said Gwen.

"You got me sis." said Owen.

Then they left the house went to Bellwood high school to get an IQ test for Owen.

"Well everything about your son seems ok all we need now is to give him a test determine what grade he goes into." said the principal.

Once Owen was done with the test and the principal and Frank were both shock at his grade level.

"Wow, he got the highest score out of any of our other students even higher than his sister Gwen tennyson, so it safe to put him in the same grade as Ben and Gwen." said the principal.

So they went to the park once they done were done with the school.

Once there both Natalie and Gwen sat on a park banch having small cit chat while watching Frank, Ken and Owen playing basketball two on one even thought Owen never played the game before, he understood the rules of it when his dad and brother explained to him and show him to play and Owen was winning the game without use of his powers.

"You know it good to see your father and brothers have some bonding time, perhaps you should have gain them on the game making the games even." Natalie spoke.

"No it alright let them get to know Owen while we're visiting." Gwen replied.

"Yes but you should spend some time with your father and big brother, you only come to visit every two months and if you could the holidays, sometimes on your birthdays and can you try o be here on your birthday seeing how you, Ben and Owen share the same birthday."

"I have the whole visit to spend time with them and we'll try and I want us to spend christmas together this year seeing how it going to be the first for Owen."

"I'd like that as well."

Then they left and head for home, while on their way home Owen saw Vilgax in the distance.

"Stop the car." said Owen.

"Why?" Natalie asked

"Stop the car now!" yelled Owen.

Then Frank stop the car and Owen got out of the car before he close the car door.

"Get home and call grandpa and tell him Vilgax is on earth and don't let Gwen and Ben interfear." said Owen.

Natalie protested even though she knew that Gwen and Ben have been doing this sort of thing during their trevels and Gwen protested as well not wanting her baby brother to fight alone.

Then he close the door and ran towards Vilgax as his dad drove off.

"It about time you show up Owen and how dear you disobey me, I treated you like my own." said Vilgax.

"No you didn't if you did, you wouldn't have stole me from the Tennyson's you only use me as a weapon." said Owen.

"I save you from the aliens that stole you from your family." said Vilgax.

"You're lying!"

"If I was then will it matter if I say the aliens that kidnap you was a group of Cerebrocrustacean and it was them that put the Zeromatrix on you and you should be grateful that I save you the only dark Anodite to ever live." said Vilgax.

"You knew that I'm a dark Anodite." said Owen.

Then Owen attacks Vilgax but he avoid the attack and Vilgax try to land a hit on Owen, but Owen was too fast and he release energy bolts at Vilgax in close range, then Vilgax quickly punch Owen in the gut sending him flying and Owen then quickly got back up.

"If there anything that I learn from you, it to never back down."

Owen then release a massive energy ball at Vilgax then Owen kick him into the ground and sent several attacks at Vilgax, then Owen put some energy into his fist and punch Vilgax in the face.

"I see you gotten stronger and removed the Zeromatrix allowing you, your true powers but like a great adopted father I wanted you to have your real family but I didn't know who it was until recently and seeing you use all the things and skills that I have taught you, that you have use to defeat me makes me proud that you did and no longer need the Zeromatrix to have the power that been inside you all along and I want to talk to Max Tennyson." said Vilgax.

Then Max Tennyson show up.

"Vilgax what are you doing here." said Max.

"Easy Tennyson, I just want to talk to my adopted son." said Vilgax.

"Adopted son! you stole him from us!" yelled Max.

"Grandpa, he said that he save me from a group of Cerebrocrustacean."

"It true and I'm proud of him because he use everything and skills that I had taught him, since he had found his real family I will let him stay with his real family like a adopted father that I am, I want to see my son happy plus I wanted to give him to the plumbers but do due the whole wanted villain thing I couldn't so I had no choice as to take him as my own son." said Vilgax.

"Thank you Vilgax and you were a teacher vilgax and I will remember all the things you taught me." said Owen.

"Thanks and do the Tennyson family have you in a school yet." said Vilgax.

"No, I choose to be home school along with my sister and cousin." Owen replied,

"Great to hear that you are some what of a education and I should get going now and don't think this will change anything Tennyson" said Vilgax.

Then Vilgax left and Max notice Owen has a sad look on his face and took him home and talk to his parents and Verdona on the whole Vilgax is Owen's adopted father.

"Vilgax treated me like his own son the whole time, I been trying escape to notice that I had another family." said Owen.

"It alright just remember what he said, he save you from a group of Galvin and wanted you to be with your real family and we're glad for that." said Max.

"Look Owen did you ever think he had a choice?" Verdona asked.

"No."

"Owen, we're glad that the most wanted villain rise you as his own and did he try to make you use your powers or let you fight in his robot army." said Frank.

"No he was protective over me and taught me ways to use my alien forms with my fighting style and he wouldn't let me fight by his side, he always said that it not my place to take over planets and he doesn't want me doing the same thing and also taught me that being good is better then being evil." Owen explained.

"At least he took proper care of you." said Natalie.

Then Gwen came down stairs and see her parents and grandparents talking to Owen who had some tears in his eyes.

"What going on?" asked Gwen.

"It's turn out that Vilgax was the one who save me from the aliens that kidnap me and put the Zeromatrix on me ten years ago and is my adopted father and he even knew that I'm a dark Anodite" Owen spoke.

"No that can't be true Vilgax is evil and your nothing like him and he want to destroy the earth and take Ben's Omnitrix, how can you be like me and still be rise by Vilgax." said Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm your younger brother not your twin." said Owen.

"Might as well be." said Frank.

"What are you talking about?" asked Owen.

"You and Gwen look exactly the same, you and Gwen never get into trouble and you both have similar personality and you both almost like the same food and you both want to make good impressions when it comes to something important the only difference is your Anodite aura color and that the fact Owen has been rise by a villain and I'm surprised he end up just like his big sister and not like his older brother or Ben or even vilgax but I'm glad to have another good child in the family." Natalie explained.

"There are somethings that make us different." said Owen.

"Like what?"

"I'm more smart then you are Gwen." said Owen.

"No your not." Gwen spoke.

"Gwen, he got the highest score on his IQ test and is going to be in the same grade with you and Ben even though the tree of you are being homeschool." said Frank.

"Whoa, did Vilgax robots home school you on daily basis?" asked Gwen.

"Yes." replied Owen.

"Thank god you had an education while you were Vilgax adopted son." said Natalie.

"So Owen can you tell me how he was as a father." said Gwen.

"He was like any kind of father I suppose and Gwen it was not him that killed Nelia and Beta it was a different robots of another alien, who I don't know." said Owen.

"Who Beta and Nelia?" asked Frank.

"Beta was Owen friend and Nelia was Owen girlfriend and they were killed." said Gwen.

"Owen, I'm sorry that your friend and girlfriend were killed." said Natalie.

"It's alright Mom you had nothing do with it and I'll be in the backyard." said Owen as he got off the couch and went to the backyard and started looking at the hologram photo of him with Beta and Nelia then he started to burst into tears.

(back inside the house)

The house phone started to ring and Gwen answer the phone.

"Hello." said Gwen.

"Gwen, it Ben, is it ok that my parents and I come over?"

"Sure."

Then Gwen hung up the phone.

"Gwen who was it?" asked Frank.

"Ben, him and Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra are coming over." said Gwen.

"Ok and I'll go see if Owen ok." said Natalie.

(back to Owen)

Natalie sees her second son crying then she walk over to him.

"Are you ok Owen." said Natalie.

"No, I could have save them and what the point of having the Zeromatrix giving me soo much power if I'm not going to use it to save people that I care about, now I know what Vilgax meant with power like mine, I need to know when to act first and not run away like some coward, they're just innocent girls that were just trying survive out in the street, they were just war orphans." said Owen.

"Look Owen you didn't know that they were going to get killed." said Natalie.

"Still if only I had stay they would still be alive and I could still see them." said Owen

Then Natalie hugs her son as he continue to cry and then he fell asleep from all the crying and she brings him inside and place him on the couch.

"What happen to him?" asked Frank.

"Fell asleep from all the crying he did."

While everyone was talking (Owen is still asleep on the couch) they heard a knock on the door and Natalie went to answer the door and let Ben and his parent in the house.

"Hi everyone." said Ben.

"Hey doofus keep it down." said Gwen.

"Why?" Ben asked.

Ben then notice a sleeping Owen with water streaks down his face.

"Was he crying?" asked Ben.

"Yes and please don't ask him about it." said Gwen.

"why?" Ben asked.

"We don't want him to start crying again and be sad and feel sorry for what happen to Beta and Nelia." Gwen scold.

"Ok and Grandma can you and I spar please." said Ben.

"Sure."

So Ben and Verdona went to the backyard and Ben choose Benwolf, they started to spar and Verdona notice the flaws in Ben fighting style when they were done sparing Gwen came out to talk to Ben.

"Grandma how was my fighting style?" Ben asked.

"You need to improve your fighting style maybe your grandpa can help you improve it." said Verdona.

"Ok."

"Hey Ben can I talk to you." said Gwen.

"Sure."

"Remember when I said that it was Vilgax that kill his friend and girlfriend." said Gwen.

"Yeah?" Ben said not sure where this was going.

"Well it wasn't him, Ben it was a different alien with robots and it was a group of Cerebrocrustacean that kidnap Owen from our family ten years ago and place the Zeromatrix on him and Vilgax save Owen from them and adopted him as his own son." said Gwen.

"So that why he was crying but still I can't believe that Vilgax would do something like that." said Ben.

"Neither can I, but still Owen is like my twin." said Gwen.

"I don't trust him now." Ben spoke.

"Why?" Gwen asked

"Because he been rise by Vilgax there for he must be working for him." said Ben.

"Ben! that my little brother and besides Vilgax wanted him to be with his real family but didn't know who it was." said Gwen.

"You got me there ,Gwen, but still you said he like your twin what do you mean by that?" asked Ben.

"He just like me in every way between our personality and the type of food and we both try not to get into trouble and we do what are parents say and not take advantage of our powers and we both do our best in school and we have the same birthday just a year difference." said Gwen.

"Wow, he really is your younger brother and it sad to lose the people that you care about." said Ben.

"Yeah, but it must be for Vilgax to give up something he really care about." said Gwen.

(back inside the house)

"We give Owen the same IQ test that we give Ben and Gwen, he'll be in the same grade with them because he got the highest score on the test even higher than Gwen." said Frank.

"He really is Gwen little brother." said Sandra.

"Yes and he seems to be like Gwen twin because how similar they are." said Natalie.

"So is he going to stay as Gwen twin or you are going try to change the way he is?" Carl question.

"No we like the way he is because he won't get in trouble like Ben or Ken." said Frank.

"You got that right." said Sandra.

"Well Max and I are going now, see you on saturday so Max and I will come by and give them their two lessons and we're leaving on sunday." said Verdona.

Then Max and Verdona left.

"I don't like that the fact that she teaching my children to use their powers." said Natalie.

"Well she has to who else in the family can Owen and Gwen learn from?" Frank question.

"Guess your right." said Natalie.

"Hey look at the time." said Sandra.

"It 7:30 we should get going." said Carl.

"No, please at least have dinner with us carl." said Frank.

"Yeah so when Owen wake up to eat, he can see Ben for a little bit." said Natalie.

"Ok."

Then Carl call the kids for dinner, while everyone at the dinner table Ben and Gwen enter the house in sat at the table and Natalie woke up Owen and tells him time to eat then he got up and went to the dinner table with his mom and they both sat at the table.

"Hey Ben, uncle Carl and aunt Sandra" said Owen.

"Hey Owen" said Ben greeted.

"Hi champ" Carl greeted.

"Hi hon" Sandra greeted.

"Hey Ben I know Gwen told you about the whole Vilgax is my adopted father and I don't blame if you don't trust me." said Owen.

"I'll still trust you ,Owen, it just hard accept that the most wanted villain rise you." said Ben.

Owen just nod his head in understanding.

Once everyone was done eating Ben and his parent went home and Owen went to his room and stare at the ceiling when he heard a knock on his door.

"It not lock, come right in." said Owen.

Then his bedroom door open and Gwen enter his room.

"Owen can we talk?" Gwen asked.

"Sure sis what do you need." Owen replied.

"I want to know." said Gwen.

"know what, Gwen?" Owen asked.

"Don't play stupid ,Owen, I want to know what make you similar to Vilgax, I want to know my little brother is nothing similar to a monster like Vilgax." said Gwen.

"Gwen please watch what you say and the only thing, I have in common with Vilgax is my temper but everything else I have in common with you and I don't know why?" said Owen.

"Great, I have a little brother that is short temper and if you didn't end up being kidnap you might be more like Ben or Ken but you end up being like my twin, so I'm quite glad for that." said Gwen.

Owen then notice the tears coming down Gwen face.

"Come on ,Gwen, no need for tears, please stop crying." said Owen.

"It just that I won't to lose you again." cry Gwen.

"No Gwen, you're not going to lose your baby brother, I promise." said Owen.

"Don't you get it." Gwen spoke behind tears.

"Get what sis?" Owen asked confused.

"To Ben and I, we don't want you to be anything like Vilgax and if you do then Ben and I will have the hardest choice to make." Gwen said as she cry on his shoulder and Owen let her knowing she needs to let it all out.

"First of all Gwen, I'm not becoming anything like Vilgax, he had taught me everything I know about fighting and second why do you care so much any way on what I do?" said Owen with question look.

"Because you're my little brother and you're almost like my twin, so please be careful when it comes to Vilgax or anyone that we had face." said Gwen as the tears slowly come to a stop.

"Gwen, really you don't need to be worry about me so please stop crying." said Owen.

Gwen continues to cry and say things to Owen as he hugs his sister and comfort her until she end up falling asleep, Owen took Gwen to her room and place her on her bed and went back to his room.

_'Gwen was really shaken up by the whole Vilgax thing.'_ thought Owen

Then he fell asleep.


	8. ran away owen pt 1

The Alien Half-breed

**two days later**

Today Ben, Gwen and Owen was finishing their school that their parents give them.

"Owen, so far you did great and math, chem, computer but not as great as Gwen" said Ben.

"Thanks but I'm not to trying surpass Gwen" said Owen.

"why?" asked Gwen.

"Why should I and plus I'm your younger brother and I don't want them start comparing you to me just because I got a higher test score then you did" said Owen.

"At least try to get better grades than me." said Ben.

"Well do Ben" said Owen as let out a laugh.

"And at least try to keep mom and dad proud of your grades." said Gwen.

"Ok but this is just easy compare to what I learn from Vilgax robots." said Owen, "It not worth trying."  
"At least you know what to do if you decided to go school or college." said Ben.

Owen just nodded his head.

So they took a break and have lunch and went to their school work.

"History is hard." Owen wined.

"You got that right." said Ben.

"Well not for me." said Gwen.

"Well the robots didn't teach me on Earth history or not yet any way?" Owen retorted.

Once they finish their Ben went home and Owen went to the backyard to train while Gwen was just watching making sure he doesn't over do it on the training.

"I notice how Owen always push himself over his limits but if he going on like this he might end up passing out from all this intense training?" said Gwen.

"Need to get more powerful and get revenge for Nelia and Beta." said Owen.

"Did he say revenge?" Gwen question.  
Then Gwen try to read Owen's aura but couldn't because he might have found a way to keep Gwen or Verdona from reading his aura.

(flashback)

Verdona, Gwen and Owen were in the backyard and Verdona was teaching them how to read aura and Owen got the hang of the lesson a lot faster than Gwen and Gwen got the hang of it a while after.

(end of flashback)

Owen end up passing out and fell five feet from the sky and Gwen use her powers to catch him and keep him from hitting the ground then she got her older brother Ken to help her get Owen inside.

"Well he look like he not hurt and what happen to him?" asked Ken.

"He was training and he push his limit too far." said Gwen.

"Well he's ok and maybe some rest can do him some good." said Ken.

Then Ken went to his room and their parent came home from work and see's a pass out Owen and ask Gwen what happen and she explain to them how Owen pass out from his intense training, then Owen woke up and see his parent are really mad at him.

"Hi mom and dad." said Owen shyly.

"Owen Dan Tennyson, what did I say about using your powers." Natalie scold.

"Not in the house and only when grandma is here and when I need to go hero like Ben but I use my powers in the backyard and without your permission and not in the house and Gwen why did you tell them." said Owen.

"I had to, I didn't want to get in trouble and how did you know I told them?" Gwen question.

"Because I can read it in your aura." said Owen.

"Owen please don't be mad at me." said Gwen.

"How can I not be mad when you told them!, just because I want to get more strong than I already am just to get my revenge for Beta and Nelia." said Owen with anger in his voice.

Then Gwen runs to her room crying.

"Owen you're grounded for two weeks and say sorry to Gwen for making her cry." scold Natalie.

"Why should I." Owen retorted.

"Because she your older sister that why, she was only looking for you." scold Frank.

Owen just stay silent and walk to his sister room and knock on her door.

"Go away!"

"Gwen. it's me and I just want to say sorry for getting mad at you."

"Go away!"

Owen just give up and went to his room.

"I really mess things up this time." said Owen.

While he was lying down on his bed and looking at his ceiling thinking on what he should do then he an idea then he got his black jacket and goggles on and flew out his window and flew to a unknown location.


	9. owen come back home

The Alien Half-breed

**the next day**

Gwen got up and ready for the day and went to see if Owen is in his room when she open the door, the room was empty and his bed was not slept in, then she ran to her parents room saying Owen is gone and as they heard what Gwen was saying they quickly called grandpa Max and he tell them that he and Verdona will take care of this and not to call the police on this and then Max hung up the phone and started looking for Owen and Verdona use her powers to track his aura from using one his thing that he left in their RV.

While Gwen couldn't stop thinking about her little brother Owen and when she went to class and notice Ben sitting next to her and she tells him what happen with Owen.

Then teacher notice whom teaches them on video chats while working at a public school knowing that they travel a lot or when they came to visit their parents, seeing how sad they were and ask them what wrong and they tell him why they're so sad.

During the whole day the two young Tennysons couldn't concentrate on school work and Gwen started to burst into tears as Ben tries to comfort her while asking their teacher for a moment.

"What if Owen left because I told him to go away." Gwen cried.

"Gwen, maybe he was confuse on what you meant and went to clear his head, remember Owen is exactly like his big sister in every way." Ben comfort her..

"But still what if he think that we don't want him here anymore, remember he spent his whole life with Vilgax so maybe Owen doesn't understand any human emotions and mom and dad got mad at him for using his powers in the backyard." Cried Gwen.

(with max and verdona)

While Max was driving around Bellwood looking for Owen and then Verdona got a lock on Owen's aura.

"I know where he is." said Verdona.

"Where?" Max asked.

"At Bellwood park." Verdona repiled.

So they went to Bellwood park and found Owen.

"There you are Owen." Verdona call out.

"Why did you ran away from your parents house?" Max asked.

"Because I'm mad at Gwen because she told Mom and Dad that I use my powers when I was training too hard and pass out and end up getting grounded by them." said Owen.

"I know you're confuse on emotions, but it not ok to leave your family like that Owen everyone is worried sick and Gwen ran to your parents room crying after finding out you had gone off somewhere, when she went to check if you were in your room when she woke up this morning." said Verdona.

"And last night when I went to say sorry to her, she just told me to go away." said Owen.

"Owen, you miss understood her when she said that, she meant to leave her alone." said Max.

"Plus you could have came to us in the first place and not ran away Owen." said Verdona.

"I know Grandma, I was just to scare if you, Grandpa, Ben, Uncle Carl and Aunt Sandra might to same thing to me like Gwen." said Owen.  
"Owen we can never do that to you or anyone in our family." Max assure him.

"Ok." was Owen response.

"Lets get you home Owen." said Max.

Owen just stay silent and nodded his head as Max and Verdona took Owen home, as they enter the house Gwen quickly ran to Owen with tears in her eyes and hug her little brother and Owen hug her back because he the reason why she was crying.

"I'm sorry Gwen for making you cry last night and I'm also sorry that I ran away, I just miss understood you on what you meant by go away." said Owen.

"I'm sorry that I say that to you, I forgot you were rise by Vilgax and sometimes that your temper can get the better of you." Gwen replied.

"No Gwen it was my fault, I shouldn't have been training without Mom and Dad permission." said Owen.

Owen just let his older sister cry into his shoulder.

"Thanks Ben for trying to comfort Gwen." said Owen.

"No problem that what family for." said Ben.

"Come on Ben we better get you home seeing how your teacher left already." said Max.

"Ok and Owen you should know that she really cares for her little brother to keep you safe." said Ben.

Owen just stay silent as Max and Verdona took Ben home.

"You seem tire Gwen, why don't you go to bed and I'll have Mom get you when dinner ready." said Owen.

"No." protested Gwen.

"Why sis?" Owen Asked.

"Because if I wake up you might be gone again." Gwen replied.

"I promise that I'll still be here, big sister." said Owen.

"Ok but I'm staying close to you to make sure you keep your promise." Gwen retorted.

"Ok sis." Owen said letting out a laugh.

Gwen sat on the couch and fell asleep.

"Sometimes I feel I'm your older sibling Gwen." Owen joked.

Then Ken came home and sat on the couch next to a sleeping Gwen and started to watch tv and notice Owen on the floor with some tears and looking at a hologram photo of Beta, Nelia and himself.

"Big bro is it ok to get revenge for the people you care about." said Owen.

"Listen Owen revenge is never the answer but if you feel like you should get revenge on the alien for your dead girlfriend and friend then I'm not person to ask and Owen when did you get home?" Ken question.

"Just a few minutes ago." said Owen.

Then Owen just continue looking at the hologram photo then their parents came home then they both hug Owen but he didn't react to their touch he just kept looking at the hologram photo and they stop hugging him.

"He been like that since I got home." said Ken.

Then Natalie went to start dinner and Frank went to finish some paper work that he brought back from work and when dinner was ready, Owen woke up Gwen and told her that it time to go eat and while everyone was eating their dinner they notice Owen is very sad.

"Are you ok lil bro?" Gwen asked.

Owen just stay silent and continue eating his dinner when he was done with his food he went to bed.

"He been like that since I got home." said Ken.

"This is all my fault." said Gwen.

"No it not Gwen." said Natalie.

"I was the one who told him to go away." said Gwen.

"Gwen it more than that, it more about those girls Beta and Nelia" said Ken.

"I think you're right Ken" said Frank.

Then everyone went to bed.


	10. dark rage

The Alien Half-breed

**a week later**

It was Saturday moring and Verdona was teaching Gwen and Owen how to contact each other from a large distanse.

"Grandma I already know how to teleport and fly, so why do I need to start a Anodite mind link with Gwen?" Owen question.

"Because you and Gwen need to have some sort of way to contact each other since you two are almost like twins and if one of you are in trouble and the other can find you or save you, plus it let you find the other at any location and talk to one another at any range but because you both are different types of Anodite it might be a little hard for you to learn this ability." Verdona explained.

"Yes Grandma." said the two red heads.

Then Owen and Gwen started to look at each other in the eyes with a confident look in their eyes and made their anodite aura appear.

_'This might work, this is the first time ever as any Anodite try to use this ability but they all fail because they didn't have close enough bond to the other person but I think since Owen and Gwen are siblings it could work plus Owen's black Anodite aura and Gwen's pink Anodite aura seem to react to each other maybe they're Anodite auras are similar as well to their personality.'_ thought verdona.

Both Owen and Gwen continue to get the ability to work around a few minutes later they got the Anodite mind link to work then Ken came running out the back door saying Ben fighting giant toads and some guy called at Bellwood park.

So Owen quickly flew off to help Ben.

"Need back up cousin?" Owen asked.

"Glad you show up and I could sure use the back up and the Omnitrix time out it needs to recharge." Ben replied.

"No problem plus I've been wanting for a good fight all week." said Owen.

"And who you might be and your powers seem to be similar to that red hair cousin of Ben Tennyson, so please tell me what kind of powers do you have?" question.

"That red hair girl is name Gwen and she my older sister by a year and Ben is my cousin and as for my powers, I'm known as a dark Anodite, so my powers are the same as my sister's." said Owen.

So Owen took care of the giant toads then Animo shot a beam at Owen and he yell in pain as the beam take away some of his energy.

(back to Gwen)

Gwen grab her head in pain and Verdona rush over to her.

"Owen is in pain, the mind link letting me feel what he feels." said Gwen in pain.

"That because you are siblings so the Anodite mink link bring you close to one another." said Verdona.

(back to Ben and Owen)

"ahhhh!"

Ben use the Omnitrix when the green light came back on and then he when Heatblast and try to get Owen away from the beam but more of 's giant toads got in the way so he end up fighting the giant toads again.

(back to Gwen)

"I need to get to Bellwood park and help Ben and Owen." said Gwen.

"I'll take you there." said Verdona.

So Verdona grab Gwen's hand and flew off to Bellwood park.

(back to Ben and Owen)

Ben was stuck fighting giant toads until the Omnitrix time out again.

"Oh come on! don't you ever work right!" yelled Ben at the Omnitrix.

Then the four giant toads tackle Ben to the ground and Verdona and Gwen show up and Gwen quickly ran to her little brother and Verdona want to help Ben.

"Don't come near me!" Owen yelled.

"Owen, let me help you." said Gwen.

"I said don't come near me!" Owen yelled.

Then Owen eyes started to glow black.

"ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What gotten into you Owen?" Gwen asked concern.

"Don't get too close to Owen kids!" Verdona call out.

"why?" asked Ben.

"Because now his dark Anodite ability has activated." said a scare Verdona.

"What it called?" asked Gwen.  
"It call Dark rage and only a dark Anodite has this ability as for a regular Anodite can't get a rage ability and it also twist the personality of the user of this ability." said Verdona.

Owen jump into the air getting away from the beam and attack until he couldn't go on any farther then Owen was shot by the beam again by this time it using his energy against him but Owen just put a smile on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, you really think that going to work." said Owen.

Then Owen beat down Animo until he was on the ground and in a pool of his own blood.

"Ha-ha-ha, not so great now is it and now you end up losing your life" said Owen.

Then Owen was about to give the final attack when Wildmutt tackle him to the ground and Verdona hand Animo to the cops.

"Owen stop using the dark rage ability." beg Gwen.

"Gwen it not that simple the dark rage ability make it hard for Owen to stay as himself and it will try to make him more dark and twisted." said Verdona.

Then the black glow in Owen eyes was gone and he was back to normal.

"Hey what happen?" Owen asked.

"You have a dark rage ability." stated Gwen.

"dark what?" asked Owen

"Owen the dark rage is a ability that only a dark Anodite can have but it can alter your personality or how you look, like right now your green eyes is no longer green and is now red." explained Verdona.

"Has any dark Anodite in history has ever gain control of this dark rage ability?" asked Owen.

"No sorry Owen but you might be able to." said Verdona.  
"

Ok and come on Gwen we're going home." said Owen.

"Ok Owen." said Gwen.

So Owen and Gwen say goodbye to Ben and Verdona then Owen took Gwen hand and flew home when they got home, Owen went to bed and Gwen went to talk to her mom.

"Mom if Owen lost control will you and dad will still want him?" asked Gwen.

"Of course Gwen what on Earth will make you think that?" Natalie asked.

"Because he lost it when helping Ben and it scares me that his dark rage ability can might take him away from us." said Gwen.

"Look Gwen that will never happen and besides even if he lose control of himself he'll always have his big sister to help him." said Natalie.

"Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome Gwen"

"Well I should let you know that Owen and I have a Anodite mind link." said Gwen.

"What does that do?"

"Well Grandma said it allows us to communicate at any range and also lets us find the other at any location and I found out that we can feel what the other is feeling." said Gwen.

"I'm not sure about this ability?" Natalie question.

"Ok and I'm going to bed." said Gwen.

Then Gwen went to bed.


	11. owen new friend

The Alien Half-breed

**the next day**

It's Sunday morning and Gwen is trying to wake up Owen.

"Come on Gwen it Sunday, I like to sleep in on Sunday." said a sleepy Owen.

"Sorry bro but we need to be ready before Grandma get here." said Gwen.

"Can I please stay in bed." wine Owen.

"No bro."

"Ok I'll be down stair in a minute." said Owen.

"Ok."

Then Gwen left his room and Owen got some clothes and went to take a shower and got ready and then went down stairs.

"Gwen can I ask you something?" asked Owen.

"Sure."

"The first time I was hit by Animo's beam did you feel the same pain that I did because of the Anodite mind link?" asked Owen.

"Yes why you ask?" Gwen replied

"I needed to know is all." said Owen.

"Owen are you ok?" Gwen question.

"I'm fine Gwen and I need you to watch my eyes for me." said Owen.

"Ok?"

So Gwen look at Owen eyes while he made his eyes wide as they slowly change color from red back to green.

"What the color of my eyes now Gwen?" asked Owen.

"Green your natural eye color and how did you found out how do that?" Gwen question.

"Simple I study the dark rage ability in my sleep and I found out that I can reverse the side effects." stated Owen.

"In your sleep?" asked Gwen

"Yes when I dream I can use that to study on my abilities and other things like for our school work." said Owen.

"Now I understand." said Gwen

Then Verdona and Ben enter the house.

"Ok kids today we're going to work on teamwork, so Owen and Gwen will be one team and Ben and I will be the other team." said Verdona.

"How come I'm team with you? and Owen, Gwen are team up with each other shouldn't it be Owen and me and you with Gwen." said Ben.

"Yes but since Owen and Gwen have a Anodite mind link to each other it will make the other team with a tied match or make the teamwork lesson a lot more harder." said Verdona.

"Ok I understand now Grandma." said Ben.

So they want to the backyard.

_"Hey sis lets use the mind link as part of our teamwork, so they can't read our movements or figure out our plan."_ said Owen through the mind link.

_"Great idea Owen and I'll handle Ben and you handle Grandma Verdona."_ said Gwen through the mind link.

_"Ok big sister."_ said Owen on mind link.

So Ben went into Heatblast and started to fight Gwen while Owen fight verdona.

Owen had follow his Grandma into the sky as he shot a energy blast at her but she dodge it then he use his energy bolts at her when Verdona was busy trying not to get hit by Owen energy bolts when he disappear, Verdona put her guard up and look around for Owen when she look up, she see's Owen releasing a massive amount of energy at her and she just put a energy shield around her but the massive energy attack broke through and she was heading for the ground, so she teleported and Owen stop the attack when he notice his grandma disappear and reappear behind him.

"Easy kido it just training no need to be at your true level." said Verdona.

"Sorry Grandma even so I need to be at my true level that what I learn from vilgax." said Owen.

"Owen, you don't have to always be at your true level then your enemy will know what is your true power is, so please go down a bit on your power level." said Verdona.

"Ok Grandma."

Then Owen shot a energy blast at her and she dodge it and they continue their air battle.

(at Ben and Gwen fight)

"Come on dweeb show me what you got." said Ben.

"Ok but you ask for it."

Then they started fighting up to the point Gwen was on the ground and Owen saw what happen then Heatblast was about to attack Gwen when Owen punch him into the ground with his red eyes showing as the Omnitrix time out.

"Just calm down Owen." said Ben.

"Owen stop this right!" said Gwen.

Owen eyes change back from red to green.

"I'm going to the park, I'll back for dinner." said Owen as he flew off to the park.

While he at the park lying on the ground and looking at the sky when he heard someone call his name then he look around and see charmcaster walking towards him then he quickly got up and ready incase she attacks him.

"I'm not here to fight and I was hoping that we can just be friends please?" said Charmcaster.

"You're the enemy and my sister said I should never talk to you because you might try to kill me or something." said Owen.

"Look only Ben and Gwen are my problem, but you're Gwen's little brother and Ben's cousin but you seem ok to be around with." said Charmcaster.

"why is that?" Owen asked.

"Because I know you didn't grow with the Tennyson's but Gwen parents are your birth parents." stated Charmcaster.

"I already knew that, what else is new." said Owen.

"What happen to you?" asked Charmcaster.

"First off do you know who Vilgax is." said Owen.

"Yes."

"Ok well ten years ago on the day I was born a alien group Cerebrocrustacean stole me from the Tennyson's and they couldn't save me in time before I was taken off world and this alien by the name of Vilgax save me before they could complete their experiment but was too late as they have already put the Zeromatrix on me, Vilgax took me in as his own son, he educated me and train me to use my alien form with my fighting style for the last 5 years" said Owen.

"Alien forms? and what happen after that?" asked Charmcaster.

"The Zeromatrix is like Ben's Omnitrix and just as powerful, I ran away from the aliens that capture me and experimented on me and I live as a stray on alien planet where I had to fight to live and steal food to feed myself, I even had a friend by the name of Beta and had a girlfriend by the name of Nelia until a group of robots that work for another alien had attack us so they had try to protect me because we thought the robots belong to the aliens that experimented on me, but we were wrong they end up getting killed but I was save by Vilgax for the next five he rise and train me as his own and now here I am." said Owen.

"Sorry I ask it seem like I had brought some bad memories." said Charmcaster.

"No it's ok and may I ask you why are you so interested in me?" Owen replied.

"Because I know if I try hard enough we can be friends and after founding out you just lost your girlfriend there no chance for me being your girlfriend." said Charmcaster.

"Why do you even like me after all I put you in jail and besides you're a year older" said Owen.

"So I didn't let that bug me that you put me in jail, your different because I get a odd feelings from you and so what I'm a year older than you that doesn't mean anything." said Charmcaster.

"So you want to be my friend." said Owen.

"Yes that why I came here for to make friends." said Charmcaster.

"Ok but you do know I'm a good guy right and I won't change sides." said Owen.

"So I don't want you do change, I like you just the way you are." said Charmcaster.

"Thanks, Gwen is not going to like this." said Owen.

"Can you please don't tell her yet." asked Charmcaster.

"I don't have to, she already knows because of the mind link I share with her and I'll see you next weekend." said Owen.

"I guess there no hiding it from Gwen and do you mind if I stay with you?" said Charmcaster.

"Maybe you can come by my house just don't fight with my sister." said Owen.

"Ok and by the way my real name is Hope." said Charmcaster.

"Ok Hope but don't forget your my friend now." said Owen.

They shake hands and Charmcaster quickly pulls Owen into a hug and starts crying so he let her cry and try to comfort her.  
"

I'm a stray." said Hope.

"What was that Hope?"

"I'm a stray, I don't have any parents."

"What about your uncle Hex?"

"He nothing but a villain and only use me for my magic powers plus he's in jail so I don't have a home." said Hope.

Then Owen notice that she has a double bag with her and started to remember his old life as a stray was and now knows how Charmcaster was feeling.

"Hope, why don't you come home with me." said Owen.

"What about Gwen and Ben won't they try to sent me back to jail?" asked Hope.

"Not if I have anything to do about it and besides you change, I can tell you have and my parent wouldn't let to a helpless child on the streets and if I tell them your my friend, they might let you stay with us and if not I can always try my Grandparents and I don't know if you come with us on our road trip or stay with my parent and big brother. "

"Ok."

Then Charmcaster try to get her double bag but Owen wouldn't let her, so he pick the bag up and they started heading to his house.

"I'm home!" yelled Owen.

"Hey Owen how was the park." said Gwen.

Gwen then notice that Charmcaster standing next to Owen.

"What is she doing here." Gwen demanded.

"Sis it ok she's my friend." said Owen.

"Bro, she a villain you can't trust her." said Gwen.

"Gwen! she was used by her own uncle only for her magic powers and she a stray just like I was remember and I'm not letting her out in the streets plus she reminds me of Nelia!" yelled Owen.

"Owen." Gwen said

"What going on?" asked Natalie.

"Owen had brought one of people that me and Ben had fought before." said Gwen.  
"Mom please hear me out, she's my friend and she has no home to go to!" Owen exclaimed.

"Owen just listen to me, she's your enemy and she can't be your friend." said Natalie.

"Mom she'd changed, I know she has and she needs a home so please take her in I don't want her to have the same life I had as a stray."

"If she means this much to you then she can stay and I'll see if your grandparents would like to have her." said Natalie.

"Mom! we can't trust her!" Gwen yelled.

"Thanks you." said Hope.

"You can share a room with Gwen for the mean time." said Natalie.

_'Bad idea.'_ thought Owen

Then Natalie when to start dinner.

"This is not going to end well." said Owen.

"Hey can we be friends" said Hope.

"I don't know but I'll try for Owen." said Gwen.

"Well I'm going to my room, so please don't try to kill each other." said Owen.

"Ok." the two girls replied.

Then Owen went to his room.

"I can't believe he said I remind him of his dead girlfriend." said Hope with sad expression.

"It ok, so I take it that he told you his back story." said Gwen.

"Yes now I know why he feels so different from you and Ben and why I'm drawn to him, because he had the same kind of life I have." said Hope.

"Had." Gwen stated.

"What do you mean? Gwen" Hope asked.

"I'm saying that you had a life as a stray because now you're our friend and I want to know is that are you stay with us if we leave or parents?" said Gwen.

"Well ok but I want to travel along with you and maybe?" Hope replied.

"You're his friend now and it will take time for something to start between the both of you." said Gwen.

"Your right Gwen."

"Thanks and can you tell me what else he told you about his past." said Gwen.

"He told me everything." said Hope.

"Sorry I didn't trust you at first." said Gwen.

"It alright Gwen."

Then Natalie came back from kitchen saying dinner is ready so Gwen and Charmcaster went to get Owen but when they open his bedroom, they found him sleeping, so they just let him sleep and went to the dinning table when they finish eating they went to bed.


	12. Gwendolyn, Ben 10,000 and Owen 10,000

I don't own Ben ten.

**the next day  
**

While Gwen, Ben, Owen and Hope are just listening to their teacher lecture about the history of the middle west, Owen sense something odd.

"Teach, I need to use the restroom." said Owen.

"I understand that it something alien, so go." said the teacher.

"Ok thanks."

Then Owen walk to his room and got his jacket and goggles on and flew out the window and towards the construction site and while he looking around, two figures walk towards him.

"It good to see you again Little bro." said Gwendolyn.

"Gwen?" Owen said confused.

"I go by Gwendolyn now." said Gwendolyn

"You said it good to me again what did you mean?" asked Owen.

"In the future your dark rage ability took a hold on you, making you evil and twisted and putting you against us and" said Ben 10,000.

"What else?" asked Owen fearing for the worst.

"Because of the dark rage, you killed your wife and your unborn daughter." said Gwendolyn with grim expression.

"What the name of the girl that I married in the future and who else did I killed?" asked Owen.

"Charmcaster was the girl, you married." stated Gwendolyn.

"You even Killed Kevin and Vilgax, you became known as Dark rage." said Ben 10,000.

"Well if I was consume by dark rage in the future then if I use Zeromatrix to seal away the dark rage ability then everything in the future will be alright, Charmcaster and our unborn child well live and so well Vilgax and Kevin?" said Owen.

"That might work." said Ben 10,000.

"just one problem with that, the Zeromatrix can't do that and the only way that plan could work is that you give up your Anodite powers leaving you to use the Zeromatrix and I know how much you hate the alien device." Gwendolyn said.

As soon they saw a black energy blast coming towards them, both Owen and Gwendolyn put up a energy shield around them.

"If me giving up my powers is the only things to save my future then so be but there might be small chance that I could get them back from some means." Owen said, "Gwendolyn is the me in the future stronger than Grandma Verdona in this time period?"

"No."

"Follow my lead." spoke Owen.

Owen shot his energy bolts at Dark rage as Ben 10,000 turn into Blitzwolfer and use Ultrasonic Howl on him making him confused.

"we spent a lot of time together growing up, so I know all your weaknesses." Blitzwolfer spoke to young Owen.

"Somnus!" Gwendolyn yelled as she cast a spell to force Dark rage to fall asleep.

"Don't you have a spell that reverse that effects of the dark rage ability?" Owen asked.

"We tried and he learn to use magic as well, he counter everything I throw at him." Gwendolyn replied.

"Let me try something." Owen said as he walk over to his dark future self and place his hand on his hand in attempt to absorb the dark rabe ability or free him from it but was shock, "Ah!" Owen cried out as he yank his hand as his eyes become red showing that the dark rage ability was in control but his eye quickly turn back to green.

"Are you alright?" Ben 10,000 asked.

"Yeah I'm just fine and we need Grandma." Owen replied getting a nod from Gwendolyn as she teleports them.

Owen suddenly finds himself at his Grandparents RV along with young Gwen, Hope and Ben.

"Hey it the us from the future!" Ben exclaims running to his future self.

"You travel back in time like last time only this time you're in the past, is something wrong in our future?" Gwen question.

"Just Owen's and Hope's." Spoke Ben 10,000.

Then Gwendolyn explains everything to them which made Hope blush learning that she marries Owen.

"Owen needs to give up his powers." said Ben 10,000, "And he has to start using the Zeromatrix."

"Owen are you sure that you want to give your powers?" asked Verdona, "Even doing so you only be able to have the mind link with Gwen."

"I must to ensure that Hope and I have a promising future." Owen spoke.

"Then you have to use the Zeromatrix." Ben said.

"Even knowing that you won't be able to take it off again." spoke Gwen.

"I don't mind, I had that thing since I was small." Owen replied. _  
_

Once it was settle Gwendolyn cast several spells taking away Owen's Anodite powers and Max gives him back the Zeromatrix and he slaps it on as it reboot and fully activate, that Dark rage was gone and in his place was a older Owen wearing an advance version of the Zeromatrix.

"Owen, you need to know somethings." said Owen 10,000.

"Ok."

"Listen Zeromatrix is Galvan tech and these people are the best thing to happen to you including Vilgax, so don't go wasting all of that of revenge because the girls are still alive."

"Really, where are they? I need to see them!"

"One day you but they won't be same people that you knew, I really wish that you won't be hurt as bad like I was when you find out they were only pretending to get close to you for the Zeromatrix, they were spies. Beta wasn't your friend and Nelia only pretended to love you, It was them that led the robots to you that day, the day you met Vilgax and become his student...his son."

"That a lie, I know Nelia would never betrayed me!"

"You see for yourself when that day comes for you to meet them again."

The Owen 10,000 walk over to Hope.

"When that day comes he going to you." Owen 10,000 spoke.

"It been fun and all but we need to go." spoke Ben 10,000.

They said their goodbyes as the future versions of Ben, Gwen and Owen walk through a time portal.


End file.
